


East of the Sun

by orphan_account



Series: Aesthetics [56]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	East of the Sun

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156748723@N02/38598607126/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
